polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Estoniaball
Estoniaball |caption = Estonia can into new game|image = Victory Estonia.png|reality = Republic of Estoniaball|personality = NORDIC!|gender = Male|language = Estonian Russian|capital = Tallinnball|religion = Atheism Orthodoxy Lutheran| friends = Polandball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Finlandball (mostly) USAball UKball Germanyball Portugalball Hungaryball|enemies = Russiaball Finlandball (sometimes) Swedenball Denmarkball Norwayball Icelandball Ålandball|likes = Nordic (Eesti can into Nordic),NCS (NoCopyrightSound)|hates = Russian provocations, Being Invaded|founded = February 24, 1918|predecessor = Estonian SSRball|intospace = Yes|bork = Nordic Nordic|government = Parliamentary Republic|type = |affiliation = EUball NATOball Nordicball|nativename = Eestiball|Birthdate = February 24 1918|food = potato "Igaunija give me back potato" " Latviaball"|notes = I'm NORDIC|onlypredecessor = Estonian SSRball|predicon = Estonian SSR}}Estoniaball is a Nordic baltic countryball located south of Finlandball, north of Latviaball and east of Swedenball. Estoniaball has seen horrid things in its life, but still has come out mostly content, if not, happy. History Estoniaball is Finno-Uralic. Many millennia ago Estoniaball was a 1ball. After leaving the Urals, Estoniaball travelled on the currently Russian soil, which then was only inhabited by other Uralic tribes, such as Mordoviaball. After a long journey Estoniaball settled the territory where she has lived to this day. After centuries Estoniaball gradually changed from a mongoloid 1ball to a blond, aryan-looking, 2ball. Estoniaball wasn't familiar with agriculture so he mainly ate meat and wild berries. When the actual Indo-European countryballs settled Europe, Estoniaball was quick to adapt and found many riches through trading with them. In the 13th century the Teutonic Orderball and Livonian Orderball started to raze Estoniaball's paganist settlements and forcing them to convert to christianity. Estoniaball got upset and started a war against five Christian invaders: Teutonic Order, Livonian Orderball, Denmarkball, Swedenball and Novgorodball, who at first was supposed to be an ally. Estoniaball lost after three decades of defending. Estoniaball was put under serfdom and served as a serf up until 1816. Estoniaball was also constantly a place of interest for the plaque. The German nobles were harsh and stayed in power even during Swedenball's rule 1583-1710 and Russia's rule 1710-1917 by swearing allegiance whoever adopted him In 1816, as an attempt to modernise the Russian Empire, the Russian Emperor wanted to test out abolishing serfdom with Estoniaball (delaying it to 1864 in Russiaball). With that, Estoniaball got much easier access to proper academic education (the only education available before was either from the parish church or the parish school, which only provided some knowledge in reading and writing). The first Estonian university graduates met up with German Estophiles and began writing down Estonian heritage, advancing Estonian culture and spreading knowledge in agriculture and politics to other Estoniaballs. This was the National Awakening, which lasted until the murder of the liberal Emperor Alexander II. Alexander III didn't like the German nobility governing, what was then known as, Russian land and neither did he like Estoniaball's national movement, which seemed to be heading towards the idea of either autonomy or independence. He immediately had the German privileges discontinued and made it mandatory to speak Russian in workplaces and educational establishments. The local militia was reorganised by bringing in Russian soldiers and the German governor was replaced with a Russian pro-Russification governor. Still the Estoniaball's national movement didn't go silent, all it did was go less noticeable for the Emperor's lackeys. In 1917 the Empireball collapsed and the republican successor granted autonomy for Estoniaball. Within a year of tense times Estoniaball declared independence in 1918. That was followed by two years of fighting to defend the newborn nation against communist Russia, which was clearly won by Estoniaball. Estoniaball didn't really prosper until the silent era 1934-40, during which all parties were disbanded. Estoniaball had a lot of wealthy factories and companies that traded goods like: fertilizer, fabric, boat motors, building materials, etc. In June 1940 Sovietball occupied Estoniaball. What followed was mass executions, deportations to Siberian Labour Camps for "rehabilitation" due to Western decadency. All private posessions were nationalised. In 1941 Nazi Germanyball occupied Estoniaball. Even though it was an occupation, stoniaball saw this as liberation, because Nazi Germanyball only had grudge against Jewcube, which Estoniaball wasn't. Because of heavy cooperation due to overflow of gratitude from Estoniaball, Nazi Germanyball had many concentration camps put up there. Estoniaball had its own provincial government, army divisions and semi-autonomy. Sovietball returned in 1944 and with that ended WWII for Estoniaball. First came Stalin's regime, during which about 10% of the population were brutally deported to Siberia, executed or committed suicide. Khruschev was looked upon as a much nicer dictator because of his de-Stalinization and pro-Western policies. But even he made mistakes. An Ukrainian with a 3rd grade education isn't supposed to fully reform the agricultural standards that were international. Khruschev had Estoniaball's collectives grow potatoes in weird square placements and maize, which resulted with no crops. After Khruschev came Breznev and two other blokes who kicked the bucket very quickly. They admired the once done russification and tried it out once again. It failed, but it did leave a tiny distinguishable mark. By Gorbachev's time the people were riled up to fight for Estonia once more. This time it was done by singing national songs that were outlawed and holding hands to make huge human chains. The Estonian Supreme Soviet, supported the idea for autonomy in 1989 and in 1991 the proposal for reindependence was passed. The Estonian spirit hadn't died out. Older generations had hid many old pre-war relics in the attic or the basement, which were taken out of hiding on special days (such as the National Day of Estonia 24th of Feb, celebrating it was outlawed) and shown to the younger generations. As cellular technology was the talk of the time, Estoniaball dedicated its time to it and now he's one of the leading technological hotspots in the world. Estoniaball joined the EU and NATO in 2004 and has been a major contributor to both of them since. He is a great example of the saying 'slow and steady wins the race'. Accomplishments Estoniaball had the idea and programmed Skype with Sweden- and Denmarkball's funding. Estoniaball is proud of independently discovering alcohol, being involved a little with the inventing of the Finnish Sauna, the grand cultural heritage and the well-preserved farms, medieval districts and colonial-looking industrial workers' quarters. In the 30s during the Golden Era Estoniaball exported top-quality glassware, chocolate, bacon meat, alcohol, eggs, butter, milk and honey cakes. Estoniaball is also fully covered with WI-FI and mobile connection. On the small clay of Estonia, there are continuous pine forests, large bogs and mires, oil shale (kukersite), limestone, peat, phosphorite, peloid and beautiful scenery all together. Personality Estoniaball hates it if he's called a Baltic or Slavic nation, also hates to be categorised as Eastern Europe, because that term usually means bad and Estoniaball considers himself much more advanced than the average Eastern European nationball, both technologically and economically. He is usually friendly and is very eager to be accepted as a Nord. When around his southern siblings-in-law (Lithuaniaball or Latviaball), he/she tends to act superior. He can be quite serious or angry if there's reason. Estoniaball has an extremely powerful alcohol tolerance. He can beat anyone except Finland at a drinking contest, not in velocity, but in quantity. Estoniaball's thing is dark rye bread, which has been his bread since serfdom. Rye was considered rubbish by the Germans so they had Estonianball grow them wheat and he could have all of the rye in exchange. Estoniaball also loves potato, but isn't as obsessed as his neighbour-in-law Latviaball. Estoniaball much richer and he can afford pork. While bright and well-accomplished, Estoniaball l has a tendency to be slow and sometimes gets his potato stolen by Latviaball but takes a long time to realise it. Relations and Biological origin Estoniaball does have a vote in UN matters, but doesn't get a lot of attention otherwise. Estoniaball doesn't like Russiaball for trying to occupy Estoniaball. Estoniaball pays a lot of EU taxes. Estoniaball, Finlandball nor Hungaryball are Indo-European, they all come from the Urals. This explains why the trio's languages sound so different from Romance, Slavic and Germanic languages, which dominate Europe. Some think Finland originated from Estonia, but that is not true. Stereotypes There are many ways to depict Estoniaball. The most common and worn-out styles are Estoniaball being Finlandball's girlfriend and Estoniaball trying to blend in with the rest of the Nords. Other scenarios are Estoniaball being Finlandball's drinking and sauna buddy, alcohol provider, an IT-specialist, talking to inanimate objects and lifeforms and believing in natural forces. Estoniaball can also be paying taxes or protesting against the too liberal government and demanding for the cease of foreign immigration. Friends * Finlandball (mostly) - Best friend. Sometimes an enemy * Latviaball - Baltic brother. But i want to be Nordic. * Lithuaniaball - Baltic brother, but i want to be Nordic. * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. Protect me from Russiaball! * UKball - Helped me gain independence in 1919, there's a considerable Estonian diaspora in UK. * Germanyball and other EUball members. Protect me from Russiaball. Enemies * Swedenball - For not letting me be Nordic. But we are skype buddies. * Norwayball - For not letting me be Nordic. * Denmarkball - For not letting me be Nordic. * Finlandball (sometimes) - For not letting me be Nordic. * Icelandball - For not letting me be Nordic. * Russiaball - Worst enemy and nightmare. Remove Vodka! 1991 best year of life because i was finally free from Sovietball! How to draw # Handdraw a circle. # Make large eyes. # Add the tricolour (Do not use the blue in Wikipedia, use the one on the President's page). Gallery DaFlSKW-600x2659.png Estonia cannot into Nordic.jpg Poor+estonia+ 6c1246a949b423614775d93736b3ef9c.png 4HBQ5bA.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Juured.png 1918-20.png estonia is slow.jpg There is no god.jpg eesti into nordic.jpg eesti into nordic part 2.jpg Latvias secret.jpg Borkpocalipse last of us.png Eesti17 copy.png Estoniaball wanna into Nordic.jpg 1944.png 0UrF2nI.png QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png auQ84PZ.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png S6ukqVN.png KDj7zER.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Vo0XLbD.png MczCjUI.png %27gLIQoMV.png FO85LzY.png R9ikoRp.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png AEcbGx9.png OdT9g9o.png Goose.png KHM7u5W.png Estonia.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png *Estonia's Super Power }} Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Finno Ugric Category:Baltic Region Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Estonia Category:Atheist Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Nordic Category:Kalmar Category:Independent Category:Commie Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Former Soviet Category:Not Nordic Category:Low countries Category:Relevant Category:Finland lovers Category:Baltic Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Vodka remover Category:Fragmented Category:Rape victims Category:Second World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs